Betrayal
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Camp Rock Story. Second installment to Emotions. Mitchie wants to apologize to Shane, but he has other things on his mind...


Mitchie couldn't find him anywhere. She had been looking for him for at least an hour, where could he be. Mitchie pulled her phone out of her pocket and speed dialed him. She put the phone up to her ear and waited impatiently, she slowly walked along the lake's edge as the phone rang on.

"Come on Shane, pick up, please." she whispered to herself.

She had been a total witch to him yesterday and she had to apologize. Why wouldn't he pick up? Did she hurt his feelings that bad? Was she completely obsessing over his attention? Was she turning into a Tess? God forbid that happens. Why was she asking herself so many questions? This was corny, and it was getting old. It was then that she realized that the voicemail was going. What the heck was it that kept him just that busy?

_**ooo**_

Mitchie walked on and the piano cabin came into view. How could she be such an airhead and forget to look in the place that brought her and Shane together? Mitchie sighed before taking off in a run towards the cabin in a total hurry to see Shane. She really had to apologize to Shane for the way she acted yesterday.

She stopped at the door when she recognized Shane's voice singing and him playing the piano. Mitchie stood to the side, her back to the door.

_Hello Beautiful _

_How's it going_

_I hear it's wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

Mitchie smiled dreamily exhaling, she took in his voice, the lyrics, and the way he played. So amazing. Like eating a moist and delicate chocolate cake. Okay, now she was hungry. She noticed that Shane had stop singing and playing, she peeked in and watched as he stood up and put his hand in his two front pockets.

"That song was originally for Mitchie, but she made it clear to me yesterday that she doesn't want anything to do with me," the pop star sighed. WHO WAS HE TALKING TO? Was it Nate or someone?

The other person spoke, it was a girl, it was Tess, "But, if she doesn't want you wouldn't it be better to move on with someone like me?" The way she said those words made Mitchie's jaw and fists clench.

"Yeah, I think it would be better to be with someone who cares for me in return for the way I care for them," Shane sighed, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Exactly," Tess said before swooping in and allowing her and Shane's lips to collide in a kiss filled with lust and want. Mitchie couldn't stand to watch this. She stormed in and interrupted the couple.

"Shane, since when do I not care about you? If you're gonna sit there and take in all of that crap you're getting from her then how am I supposed to believe that you ever cared about me?" Mitchie said. Shane pulled away from Tess and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Typical.

Mitchie walked out and slammed the door behind her, she could hear Shane calling after her so she broke into a run. Physical Ed came in handy because she lost Shane in about 3 minutes. She looked around the extremely wooded area and sighed, now she was lost. Great, just great. She pulled out her cell phone, no service. Even better. She had no idea where she was, no service and had just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. Mitchie wiped her eyes and sat down behind a nearby tree. Why did stuff like this always have to happened her? What did she do to always get caught in these kind of messes? Why did she ask herself so many questions?

Mitchie thought on for an hour and before she knew it she had fallen off to sleep.

_**ooo**_

"Mitchie!" The echoed call from multiple voices awoke Mitchie from her long sleep. Mitchie rubbed her eyes tiredly before standing up and brushing off her sweatpants. She saw a flashlight point her way before hearing the familiar voice of her friend Caitlyn.

"I'm gonna go this way, you guys split up!" Caitlyn yelled. Mitchie gasped, what in the world did she need to do? She didn't want to let Caitlyn see her like this, but then again, how else would she get back to camp?

"Mitchie? Are you out there?" Caitlyn spoke. Mitchie bit her lip as the flashlight and Caitlyn got closer. Caitlyn finally reached the tree that Mitchie was taking refuge behind and called her name. Before she could say "chie," Mitchie yanked the curly haired girl behind the tree.

"What the heck?! Mitchie? Mitchie! You're okay! Where were you? I heard you ran off, and Tess has been telling the world why. But… you're okay and LIVE. Very much alive." Caitlyn exclaimed happily before pulling a leaf out of her distressed friend's mangled hair.

"Caitlyn, calm down, and breathe, now I know you're not the judging type, seeing what went on this summer so far, but how bad do I look? I know that's an odd question, considering the circumstances, but I need to know before I face everybody." Mitchie asked chewing on her lower lip.

"I'm not going to lie, you're definitely not in tip top condition. Let's brush this dirt off here, and when we get back, we're going to have to do some major work with your hair, and make-up, yeah, have you heard of waterproof?" Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed.

"I just want to get back to my bed!" Mitchie smiled. The two locked arms and began walking back, Caitlyn's flashlight leading the way.

The two girls walked through the dark woods in a comfortable silence, talking only when they heard something or had something relevant to say. The finally reached the clearing at the lake where a huge group had gathered with flashlights. Time to face the music.

_**ooo**_

"Look who I found!" Caitlyn exclaimed over the crowded talking of the camp. Everyone turned around and started cheering happily.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Sweetie!" her mother yelled anxiously, campers parted down the middle so she could get through. Mitchie ran into the arms of her mother and held on tight.

"Mom," Mitchie sighed inhaling her mother's favorite lavender fragrance.

"Mitchie, I was so worried about you," her mother cried reluctantly pulling back from their embrace.

"Don't be, you see that Caitlyn made it possible for me to be standing right here at this moment," Mitchie smiled.

"You're right sweetie. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, fed, and in bed. Trust me, you'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Mrs. Torres smiled as Mitchie nodded.

"Brown, I'm gonna take Mitchie and Caitlyn back to my bunk for the night, so we can ease the drama, ok?" Brown nodded.

"You take care of yourself Mitchie," he said, his Australian accent sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Ok." Mitchie smiled. She, her mother and Caitlyn began to make their way towards Mrs. Torres' cabin.

_**ooo**_

"Now listen up everyone, start heading back to your bunks, and no gossiping!" Brown said through a bullhorn.

Shane looked over the hundreds of heads, hopefully for a glimpse of Mitchie. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled her name.

"She already left Sir Cheats-A-LOT," an onlooker snickered. Shane glared at the girl who simply walked off.

Betrayal is a cold shoulder, chilled by another's perfidy, disloyalty. Betrayal is something that doesn't have a start or expiration date. For once someone is betrayed, it is on their shoulders, a new life burden, and it is up to them when to let go or forgive. Betrayal is a give and take, in which where the givers are taken from, and takers are given to. Now, Shane Gray must suffer the consequences of Mitchie Torres' and Camp Rock's emotions of betrayal.


End file.
